


Pillow Forts

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Forts are part of military strategy, and Damian wants to be the best at everything. So it only makes sense to practice the building and maintenance of a fort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from varevare: Damian trying to build a pillow fort to “practice military strategy”?
> 
> Originally posted July 2014.

“Dick, where is my bedding?”

“What? Why would I know that, Timmy? Besides, my stuff is missing, too. And all my pillows!” Dick pouts.

Tim rubs one temple, “Alright, is Alfred doing laundry or something?”

Dick shrugs and is about to speak when Jason comes barging in.

“Where the fuck are my sheets?”

_

They eventually find themselves in the library and there before them is a….

A pillow fort.

With chairs, a table, a dozen sheets, a few comforters, and a mountain of pillows. It’s very rough but it’s obvious enough what it is.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.”

“Did Damian do this? He’s the only one missing.”

And as they say: “speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

Damian peeks out of one of the openings between sheets. “What are you fools doing here?”

“Uh, trying to figure out what you’re doing, demon brat.”

The boy huffs and looks down his nose at them, “Obviously I am studying military defense strategies.”

“Military…”

Tim raises an eyebrow, “Who told you this?”

“Father, of course. He’s the only one with any intelligence around here.” He pauses and frowns, “Aside from Pennyworth, I suppose.”

“I see.” Tim and Jason glance at Dick who looks like he’s about to combust from holding back the urge to glomp the boy and smother him in cuddles.

“Well, shall we leave you to it? Or do you want some help?”

Another posh huff, “What could you possibly help me with?”

“Well,” Dick has managed to compose himself for the most part, “I know I have a lot of experience in pillow forts. I know I could at least help set things up. So could Jay! And Timmy’s always been good at strategy.”

“Don’t drag me into this-“ Jason covers Tim’s mouth with one hand.

“Yeah, baby bat. Why not take advantage of all the resources available to you?”

_

It takes some convincing (both for Damian and Tim) but eventually they’re all into it.

And the result is a pillow fortress.

It’s glorious.

_

Bruce walks into the library, “Boys, dinner’s ready…”

A blink, and he looks up at the thing before him, “Wha-?”

“Attack!” someone cries.

And suddenly Bruce finds himself being pelted by pillows from four different directions.

Alfred ends up having to collect them all 20 minutes later for dinner.


End file.
